aroma a peligro
by himawari waifu
Summary: varias desapariciones de jóvenes en aldeas a puesto a todas las demás en alerta,dos hombres aparecen y un extraño aroma que a kilómetros solo funciona a jóvenes...ikamaru y sai deberán salvar a sus novias de lo que esos extraños puedan hacer..lo lograran?...


En konoha reinaba la paz, ya había pasado casi un año de lo de toneri todo era paz y tranquilidad y sobre todo amor, así es el amor reinaba en konoha..naruto y hinata estaban juntos desde aquel beso en la luna,sasuke y sakura aunque ellos eran un poco antes de lo de toneri,sai y Ino aunque increíble que parezca,shikamaru y temari aunque uno de los dos tenia que ir y venir de una aldea o la otra. Y hasta chouji consiguió su media naranja! Karui la chica alumna de killer sorprendente no?...pero la paz ahora tenia que darse un descanso ya que hace un par de meses comenzaban unas extrañas desapariciones de mujeres de algunas aldeas lo mas extraño era que no había rastro de destrozos o fechorías simplemente desaparecían y ya. Todas las aldeas se pusieron en alerta pues ya empezaban con las desconfianza de que alguna aldea tuviera que ver con las desapariciones. Mientras en el bosque de konoha algo alejado de la aldea…

?:…no puedo esperar para que estas hermosas doncellas vengan a mi, no por nada dicen que en konoha encontraras a las mujeres mas hermosas….-decía alguien con una capa que lo cubría completamente hasta el rostro-…

?:…amo Goto no se olvide que en cuanto mas terminemos con esto y nos llevemos a las mujeres mas rápido podremos irnos de aquí no me sorprendería que los ambus nos encontraran….

Goto:…si lose Kitaro..-sacando de su capa una especie de botella color violeta-…con esto no será problema reunir a las mujeres mas hermosas y jóvenes…-riéndose-….

kitaro:..empezaremo cuando usted lo desee Goto-sama…-haciendo reverencia un joven de vestimenta como de guardián y mirada seria pero sonriendo-…

Goto:….prepara todo. Tenemos que terminar esto pronto….

kitaro:..si!...-agachándose al piso haciendo en la tierra una especie de sello con tierra-….todo listo señor…

Goto:…-acercándose al sello abriendo la botella y tirándole un poco del liquido en el sello guardando de nuevo la botella-..con esto será suficiente..-haciendo unos sellos con su mano y viendo como del sello de la tierra empezaba a salir un aroma que se esparcía rápidamente hacia todos lados en especial a la aldea-….vamos bellezas vengan aquí su amo Goto los llama!...-aumentando la fuerza del aroma-….

mientras tanto en la aldea….

naruto:..hinata,quieres que te acompañe a tu casa?...

hinata:..me..encantaría..-sonriéndole con un sonrojo-….

naruto:..te dije que te vez linda con esa ropa, pero aunque ese vestido esta un poco corto..-celoso-..y hubieron chicos que no dejaban de mirarte….

hinata:…lo dices. Enserio?...-sonrojada mirándose la ropa traía puesto un vestido hasta la un poco arriba de sus rodillas no tan corto ni tan largo ajustado de la cintura a arriba y suelto de la parte de abajo con un hermoso chaleco sin cierre de color celeste y su vestido era blanco-…pe-perdon naruto-kun..-bajando la mirada-…

naruto:…tranquila amor,es solo una opinión además te vez hermosa!..-escuchando un silbido de parte de un hombre que caminaba por hay a hinata y por unos segundo colocando los ojos rojos con unos colmillos gruñéndole al hombre haciendo que el hombre saliera corriendo del miedo-…y bien es todo..-colocando la cara normal y sonriéndole-…

sakura:…naruto! Hinata!...-apareciendo la pelirosa ante ellos junto con sasuke que había que decir sin su poncho y con ropa normal de igual forma se veía guapo-…hola!...

sasuke:..hmp…-no tan seco como siempre pero el mismo de siempre solo que mas animado-….

naruto:..sakura-chan! Teme!...-saludándolos sonrientes-…como están…

sasuke:..que hay dobe,hyuga….-mirando a ambos-….

hinata:…buenas tardes sakura-san,sasuke-kun…-sonriéndoles-…están en una cita?..

sakura:..jajaj que va en realidad estamos recién saliendo de donde kakashi-sensei…digo el hokage..-sonriendo-…fuimos a dejarles algunas cosas de parte de tsunade-sama…

naruto:….y al teme no lo puedes dejar solo se puede desesperar sin su "sakura-hime!"..-riendose-…

sasuke:..yo no soy el que se puso a abrazar una almohada y gritar "hinata-channnnn vuelve de la misión pronto!" o cursilerías en su departamento e_e…-mirándolo-…

naruto:..como lo supiste!?..-rojo y traumado-…

sasuke:..pase un día a dejarte un mensaje de una misión y te escuche decir esas cosas asi que preferí decirle a otra persona que te mandara ese mensaje después…

hinata:..jajajaaja..-sonrojada y mirando a naruto-…que tierno cariño…

sakura:….sasuke-kun no lo avergüences no vez que hinata lo tiene como un macho pecho lampiño!..-riéndose-…

naruto:..sakura-chan tu también?...-deprimido-…

hinata:..no te sientas mal naruto-kun de se-….-deteniéndose en un instante cambiando la espresiendo de la cara a una algo soñadora pero neutra colocándose los ojos de repente de color mas obscuros e hidos-…el amo llama,el amo es belleza….-empezando a caminar algo torpe hacia un lugar repitiendo la mismas palabras-…el amo llama,el amo es belleza…

naruto:…hinata'?...-mirando extrañado como hinata se alejaba sin mas y diciendo esas palabras a punta de seguirla pero escucha ahora las misma palabras pero detrás de el-..

sakura:…-pasando al lado de sasuke y naruto también con la misma mirada soñadora y neutra y sus ojos algo obscurecidos-….el amo llama,el amo es belleza…el amo llama el amo es belleza…ç

Sasuke:…sakura?...-obscervando como seguía a hinata por el mismo camino-..que les pasa…

naruto:..sasuke mira!...-miran en todas direcciones-…..

sasuke:…-mirando como algunas mujeres seponian en el mismo estado de sakura y hinata y caminando todas por el mismo lugar algunas tratando de ser detenidas por sus parejas o amigos o hijos pequeño que no entendían que pasaba-…

shikamaru:….naruto,sasuke!...-apareciendo junto a ellos serio-…algo esta pasando!..

naruto:…de eso nos dimos cuenta..pero que?...estan todas raras!...

shikamaru:..no solo eso..solo esta afectando a mujeres jóvenes!...

sasuke:…hay que saber que pasa!...-corriendo donde hiban las chicas y tomando del brazo a sakura deteniéndola-…sakura reacciona!...-mirandola seriamente pero preocupado-…

sakura:…el amo llama,el amo es belleza…..-son decir mas cosas levantando su puño haciendo aparecer chakra y dirigiendo el golpe a sasuke-..

sasuke:…-soltandole el brazo para esquivar el golpe-…

naruto:..espera!...-invocando a mas de 30 copias de el y agarrando a las mujeres que podía-….hinata despierta!...-viendo como dos clones tenían especialmente afirmada a hinata de cada brazo-….  
hinata:….el amo llama,el amo es belleza…el amo llama el amo es belleza….-invocando a sus dos palmas de león y destruyendo a los clones ahora corriendo-….

mujeres:…el amo llama, el amo es belleza!...-todas corriendo a donde era llamada-…

shikamaru:…esto es extraño…-mirando a todas direcciones y luego a naruto y sasuke-….tenemos que seguirlas hokage-sama ya a de ver mandado mas ninjas a donde se dirigen las mujeres!...-saltando y corriendo hacia el lugar-….

naruto/sasuke:..si!...-lo siguen-…

luego de un rato persiguiéndolas. Y en el lugar donde sucedía todo….

Goto:…mis hermosas mujeres!...-sonriendo maravillado mirando como ya estaban casi todas las mujeres jóvenes y lindas de la aldea-..son verdaderamente unas bellezas!...-mirando a todas las mujeres las cuales murmuraban maravilladas aun siendo controladas lo guapo que era Goto-….jejejej he! Pero si hasta una hyuga me toco!...-mirando directamente a hinata que se sonrojaba mirándolo feliz-….que suerte!...

naruto:…ella es miaaaaa!...-naruto apareciendo junto con otros ninjas -….devuelveme a hinata o te pateare el traserooo!...

Goto:…jijjijji pues ahora es mia!...-sonriendo y quitándose su capa mostrando a un hombre de casi 40 años con una cara que había que decirlo. Era mas feo que pegarle a tu abuelita,mas feo que tu celular cuando se te apaga en medio de una lectura! XD-…..yo soy! El guapo y mas sexi amo y señor goto!..-sonriendo-..

sasuke:….-con una gotaa en la cabeza-…..si tu eres guapo entonces el dobe es un genio e_e…

naruto:...pero si yo soy un genio!...-sonrriendo por las palabras y después entendiendo-…oye!...

shikamaru:….-con el escuadron ambu detrás de el-….rindete en este instante,no tienes escapatoria…-serio-…

Goto:….-riendose-….que te crees tonto!?...kitaro!...-haciendo que kitaron apareciera-..nos vamos! Y mis hermosas igual!..

kitaro:..si amo!...-haciendo un par de sello-….jutsu portal de sombras!...-habriendo un agujero en el cielo-….estilo de sombras…jutsu clones de sombras!...-haciendo ahora aparecer un gran escuadron de clones solo que estos no era como los clones normales si no que heran todos de color obscuros casi no se veian sus caras-…llévense a las mujeres!...-ordenandoles-…

shikamaru:….no dejen que escape con ellas!...-gritandoles a los ambules y también ayudando-…

…todos los clones de sombras empezaban algunos a tomar a cada chica y llevarlas al portal entrando con ellas…mientras los ambu y ninjas defendia y rescataban a las que podían…

naruto:…hinata!...-atacando al clon de sombra que la intento tomar en brazos-…..no dejare que la lleven!...

sasuke:…-haciendo desaparecer a todos los clones de sombra que podían y protegiendo a sakura la cual solamente estaba quieta mirando la nada misma-…sakura tienes que despertar maldita sea!...-destruyendo a cada clon que se le lanzaba a sakura-..

hinata:…amo goto…-maravillada mirando a goto-…..soy suya!...

naruto:…hinata por favor al menos si me quieres engañar que al menos este guapo! TT-TT!...-mirandola-..

sakura:…amo goto sálveme de este emo!...-sonrojada-…usted es el mejor!...

sasuke:…sakura e_e….

Ino:…..kyaaaa amo Goto lo amo quiero un hijo con usted!...

sai:…Ino me pediste a mi un hijo primero…-celoso-…

naruto:…sai pobre de ti u_u….

sasuke:…dobe la hyuga!...-gritandole-..

naruto:…qu-¡!...-demasiado tarde para reaccionar ya un clon logro tomar a hinata llevándosela al porta-….HINATA!

….hasta aquí el primer capitulo….el siguiente será mejor les prometo !naruto:….no le creas osea si o no b-bueno!..-sonrojado-… 


End file.
